


Zajączek

by Aratanooniel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratanooniel/pseuds/Aratanooniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius nie pamięta pierwszego spotkania z Luną.<br/>Luna też wkrótce zapomina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zajączek

**Author's Note:**

> Ten tekst miałam napisać już bardzo dawno temu (plik z nim datowany jest na 2011rok) na prośbę Matyldy. Życzyła sobie właśnie tego pairingu. Po tym jak wyszłam z pierwszego szoku zapytałam czy na pewno chodzi o tę bohaterkę i tego bohatera. Po otrzymaniu odpowiedzi twierdzącej wpadłam w stupor. No bo jak to? Ale napisałam prolog. Całkiem niedawno Matylda poprosiła mnie o pojedynek, a ja postanowiłam wrócić do Zajączka. I jakimś cudownym zbiegiem okoliczności tekst napisał się prawie sam. Przyszedł na niego czas, najwyraźniej. Ostatecznie powstał na potrzeby Klubu Pojedynków Forum Mirriel. Mam nadzieję, że się Wam spodoba! Dedykowane Matyldzie, betowane przez Morwenę.

**Prolog**  
Jest nieco jak w mugolskiej baśni, myśli Luna. Na środku zbyt dużego pokoju ustawiono skrzącą się w słabym świetle kołyskę. Rolf właśnie rozmawia z Astorią, która wygląda wręcz nieprawdopodobnie świeżo jak na kobietę w połogu. Luna czuje się trochę nie na miejscu w swoich znoszonych szatach. Do Malfoyów mieli wpaść _tylko na chwilę_ , zobaczyć dziecko i wrócić do Portugalii, gdzie szukali kolejnych magicznych stworzeń. Gdy Astoria przesłała Rolfowi wiadomość, szalał z radości. Rolf jako dobry przyjaciel Astorii miał zostać ojcem chrzestnym małego i tylko dlatego Luna zgodziła się na przerwanie wyprawy. Wzdycha mimowolnie, popijając sok z dyni i zastanawiając się, czy mogłaby wyjąć teraz swój dziennik podróży i go uzupełnić.  
\- Lovegood – wita ją Malfoy i kiwa jej głową. Luna myśli, jak wiele musiało się w nim zmienić, gdy poślubił Astorię.  
\- Draco. – Uśmiech przychodzi jej łatwo, zdążyła już zapomnieć, może trochę wybaczyć.  
Kołyską leciutko buja skrzat domowy, mimo że w komnacie jest wiele osób. Co jakiś czas jedna z czarownic pochyla się nad dzieckiem i mówi coś cicho. To żadne zaklęcia, a mimo to potężna magia.  
\- Mogę? - Luna wskazuje lekko głową w stronę kołyski.  
\- Oczywiście. – Znikąd pojawia się Astoria. Przez twarz jej męża przebiega grymas, może nawet brzydki uśmiech, toleruje przyjaciela żony, ale jego współpracownicy wciąż nie lubi.  
Luna więc pochyla się nad kołyską. Dziecko patrzy na nią dużymi niebieskimi oczami, wygląda, jakby dopiero się obudziło. Chłopczyk ubrany jest w ubranko w kolorze najjaśniejszej zieleni, haftowane srebrną nitką. Luna transmutuje swoją chusteczkę w małą czerwoną kokardę, którą układa obok głowy dziecka. Ostrożności nigdy za wiele, myśli. Nie może pozwolić, by do dziecka zbliżały się gnębiwtryski. Dotyka delikatnie policzka Scorpiusa i mruczy, jak trzeba:  
\- Scorpius. Scorpius. Bądź dobry. Bądź cudownym chłopcem, mądrym młodzieńcem, wspaniałym mężczyzną. Bądź dobry, Scorpiusie, a my będziemy cię kochać. Ty także nas kochaj. Będziesz czarodziejem, życzę ci, być czerpał z tego siłę. Scorpiusie, bądź dobry, Scorpiusie, kochaj. I ja będę cię kochać, tak jak kocha się magię, bo dziecko jest czystą magią. Żyj długo, żyj szczęśliwie, Scorpiusie, dziedzicu Malfoyów.

Scorpius nie pamięta pierwszego spotkania z Luną.  
Luna też wkrótce zapomina.

 **1.**  
Ogród pachnie upajająco.  
Luna spaceruje alejkami parku przy Malfoy Manor z dłońmi splecionymi na wydatnym brzuchu. Uśmiecha się, jak zauważa stojący w oknie Scorpius. Jednocześnie pasuje i nie pasuje do ich domu. Gdy spędza czas w ogrodzie, na spacerach i odpoczynku, wydaje się, że to miejsce powstało wieki temu tylko po to, by Luna mogła się po nim przechadzać z uśmiechem na ustach. Ale kiedy Luna siedzi w ich salonie i rozmawia z Astorią, Scorpius miewa wrażenie, że właśnie otworzyło się powietrze i pojawiła się ona, tak odmienna, że prawie identyczna. Scorpius zwraca uwagę na kontrasty i podobieństwa, ale wie, że obie są piękne.  
Scorpius obserwuje Lunę już od kilkunastu dni, od jej pierwszego spaceru. Ma wielką ochotę, by zejść do ogrodu pod byle pretekstem, a jednak wie, że tego nie zrobi. Śledzi więc wzrokiem jej rozważne kroki, zmrużone w słońcu oczy. Zachwyca się jasną cerą, która - nie wiedzieć czemu - nie ciemnieje z każdym dniem. To trochę tak jakby księżycowa bogini zstąpiła do ich ogrodu w biały dzień. Słońce tylko ją muska.

 **2.**  
Luna pamięta.  
Pamięta dawno temu podsłuchaną rozmowę, podsłuchaną w czasie między dwiema wielkimi wojnami, gdy dzieliła dormitorium z innymi trzynastoletnimi dziewczętami. Każda z nich zdawała się być zawieszona gdzieś w próżni nastoletniej nieśmiertelności, między obowiązkowymi listami do domu, nauką i pierwszymi plotkami o chłopcach.  
Pamięta gęste, duszące powietrze zgromadzone pod kołdrą, którą przykryła głowę, by nie zdradzić się, że jeszcze nie zasnęła.  
\- No i wiesz, nie to, że się zakochałam, nie, nie! Kto normalny się zakochuje po takim czasie! - szeptała gorączkowo Christine.  
\- Ale to Gryfon! A ty coś do niego masz! No mów! - Słychać było chichoty, chyba ktoś kogoś szturchał albo łaskotał.  
\- No ciągnie nas coś do siebie, co poradzę! - skapitulowała w końcu zdyszana Christine.  
I to krótkie wyznanie pięknej, trzynastoletniej Christine na długie lata pozostało dla Luny jedną z najbardziej słodkich i romantycznych rzeczy, które usłyszała.  
W jej głowie, skrytej pod warstwą ciężkiego powietrza i pierza, od razu pojawił się obraz nici, połączenia, wiązania, które przyciąga dwie - zdawać by się mogło - zupełnie różne osoby. Uśmiechnęła się wtedy pod kołdrą i z tym uśmiechem zasnęła, nie zważając na chichoty i prośby o szczegóły dobiegające z sąsiedniego łóżka.

 **3.**  
Słychać ptasi trel.  
Potrzeba tylko kilku chwil, by Luna spostrzegła, że jest obserwowana. Przetrwała wojnę, nie jest jej obce wrażenie obcego spojrzenia na skórze. Chłopiec przygląda się jej ukradkiem, wodzi za nią wzrokiem. To zabawne. To tak, jakby była czymś wartym oglądania. Uśmiecha się i postanawia poudawać, że jest.  
Pochyla się lekko nad klombem, by zachwycić się aksamitem płatków. Zastyga na chwilę w tej pozycji, udając antyczną rzeźbę. Ogród jest doskonale utrzymany. Piękny, ale nie zachwycający. Luna zauważa, że pod krzakiem nie ma ani jednego stworzenia, którego mogłaby się spodziewać. Powietrze skrzy od magii ochronnej. To trochę jak mauzoleum, trochę jak żywy zielnik. To trochę smutne, ale się uśmiecha. Luna od dawna umie się uśmiechać, gdy jest trochę smutna.  
Wypracowanym gestem znów splata dłonie na brzuchu i podejmuje wędrówkę. Mija zielone i błękitne dalie, białe tulipany. Zastanawia się, kto rzucił na nie ten czar, tę klątwę... Co się z nimi stanie, gdy ta osoba zniknie z tego świata? Zmarnieją? Znikną z cichym jak szept szelestem? Odzyskają naturalne barwy i zaczną wreszcie żyć? Pewnie zginą, myśli Luna i postanawia sprawdzić to w jednej z wielu ksiąg w bibliotece Malfoyów.

 **4.**  
Fajerwerki wybuchają jej nad głową.  
Unosi głowę i upija łyk szampana. Wokół niej ludzie witają pierwszy od dawna rok bez cienia Voldemorta. Stukają kieliszki, rozbrzmiewa śmiech. Pokątna błyszczy od śniegu, od różdżek rozświetlonych krótkim _Lumos_. Obok niej na chodniku pojawiają się Hermiona i Ron, wymieniają uśmiechy. To nowy rok, nowe szanse. Mogą otrzepać się dziś z bitewnego pyłu równie łatwo, jak Ron otrzepuje właśnie buty ze śniegu, myśli Luna. I to sprawia, że wreszcie ma wrażenie, że to koniec. Wreszcie zdaje sobie sprawę, że to może się kiedyś skończyć. Że ten pył nie jest wieczny.  
\- Zaraz przyjdzie Harry z Ginny, mają teraz swoją romantyczną chwilę, wiesz… – Ron zabawnie rusza brwiami. Hermiona kręci głową z niedowierzaniem i rozgląda się w tłumie. Gdzieś w tle Celestyna zawodzi o kociołku pełnym miłości.  
\- Gdzieś tu byli też Charlie i Bill... - mruczy. Luna nie rozgląda się w poszukiwaniu rudych głów, wie, że Hermiona zrobi to lepiej. Patrzy w gwiazdy, układa nowe konstelacje. Prawie nie zauważa, gdy pojawia się obok nich Charlie i ktoś jeszcze.  
\- Poznajcie Rolfa, Rolf, poznaj moją rodzinę. I Lunę – mówi Charlie. Nowo przybyły ma na sobie elegancką szatę, na której osiadły płatki śniegu. Wyglądają jak małe diamenty, gdy mężczyzna pochyla się lekko nad dłonią Hermiony i wypowiada swoje nazwisko. Coś w jego sposobie bycia przypomina Lunie Malfoyów, ma jakiś arystokratyczny błysk w oku. Zwraca się do niej, ujmując delikatnie jej dłoń.  
\- Rolf Scamander – mówi.  
\- Luna Lovegood, miło mi – odpowiada mu. I wcale nie tonie w jego oczach, nie płonie rumieńcem. Między ich palcami nie przeskakują iskry.  
\- _Żongler_ , prawda? - pyta Rolf, a Luna kiwa głową nieuważnie. Fascynują ją płatki śniegu na jego szacie. - Mój dziadek był pod wrażeniem niektórych artykułów pani ojca. Naprawdę cenił jego pracę. Czy planuje pani wrócić do wydawania pisma?  
Nie rozmawiają długo. Dopiero latem do jej okna stuka nieznajoma sowa z listem. Tak zostają współpracownikami na długie lata.

 **5.**  
Materializuje się przed nim mgła.  
To tak niecodzienne zjawisko, że przystaje na środku korytarza. Na wysokości jego klatki piersiowej jaśnieje zając utkany ze światła.  
\- Dołącz do mnie – mówi. Scorpius przygląda mu się z zainteresowaniem. Ojciec przekreślił w młodości swoje szanse na wyczarowanie Patronusa, a matka twierdziła, że nie ma na to dość mocy.  
\- Gdzie? - mówi szybko, ale zajączek odbiega od niego, rozmywając się w powietrzu z każdym skokiem. Luna jest jedyną osobą w posiadłości zdolną przekazywać w ten sposób wiadomości, więc Scorpius przyspiesza kroku. W końcu i tak kierował się w stronę ogrodu. Przystaje w drzwiach na taras, nagły przypływ niepewności zabiera mu oddech. Ona tam jest. Przechadza się wśród kwiatów, księżycowy promień, wróżka, księżniczka... A jednak coś w jej wyprostowanych ramionach, ostrożnym kroku mówi mu, że jest też przecież wojowniczką. Więc sam stara się znaleźć tę odwagę, by postawić stopę w słonecznym blasku i spotkać księżyc.  
Po długim przebywaniu w bibliotece światło go oślepia, a mnogość zapachów oszałamia. Staje na ścieżce obok niej, patrzy, jak Luna z uczuciem głaszcze niecierpki. Uśmiecha się i odwraca do niego.  
\- Przyszedłeś – mówi.  
\- Tak, hm... - Rumieniec wypełza na jego policzki, tak intensywny, że ma ochotę zanurzyć twarz w zieleń liści. Luna znów pochyla się nad kwiatami, patrzy na nie tak, jakby były głębokim filozoficznym lub naukowym problemem.  
\- Żyją tylko tu i teraz, wiesz? - pyta w końcu.

 **6.**  
Biały paw rozpościera ogon.  
Lunie jest coraz ciężej. Coraz częściej zastanawia się, czy nie zwlekała zbyt długo z decyzją o małżeństwie i dzieciach. Ma trzydzieści siedem lat, większość dzieci jej znajomych już dawno postawiła pierwsze kroki, wypowiedziała pierwsze słowa. Niektóre skończyły Hogwart, jak Scorpius, zapatrzony właśnie w fontannę.  
\- Proszę zobaczyć, tęcza – mówi. Luna dostrzega w milionie barw kwiaty, zwierzęta i z jakiegoś powodu także gwiazdy. Gwiazdy takie jak w oczach Scorpiusa.  
\- Powtórz za mną: Luno, Luno, Luno – prosi i śmieje się perliście, a wiatr niesie jej śmiech. Scorpius kręci głową zawstydzony.  
\- Luno... - zawiesza głos, ale kontynuuje: - Luno, powiedz mi, co widzisz w tej tęczy? Jest oczywiście zaczarowana, jak wszystko w tym ogrodzie.  
Luna skupia spojrzenie.  
\- Widzę zajączka, ucieka. Ucieka, ale ogląda się za siebie. Zniknął. Wróci?  
\- Nie, Luno. Jeśli zniknął, to nigdy już nie wróci.  
Wiatr rozwiewa im włosy.

 **7.**  
Fontanna pluszcze w oddali.  
Luna od jakiegoś czasu woli spacerować z dala od niej. Jeszcze kilka razy próbowała zapatrzyć się w tęczę, ale nigdy nie udało jej się nic dostrzec. Nigdy nie zobaczyła zajączka, który uciekł, ani tym bardziej tych gwiazd, kwiatów i zwierząt, które dostrzegła przy pierwszym, mimowolnym zerknięciu.  
Nagle przystaje. Z każdym dniem jest trudniej.  
\- Zechce pani przyjąć moje ramię? - mówi Scorpius, starannie upychając swoją nadzieję pod kwiaty i krzewy rosnące wokół ścieżki.  
\- Chętnie – odpowiada i wspiera się na nim. Po raz pierwszy się dotykają. Wędrują znanymi już alejkami. Ogród tętni zamrożonym życiem, Luna jest w stanie przysiąc, że wczoraj płatki tulipanów rozchylały się pod tym samym kątem co teraz.  
\- Nie masz czasami wrażenia, że magia odziera je z prawdy? - mówi powoli. Patrzy na niego, w górę, spod rzęs.  
\- Myśli pani, że to fałsz? - pyta.  
\- Luno... - szepcze i zaciska palce na jego ramieniu. Scorpius kiwa głową, jakby właśnie sobie przypomniał.  
\- Naprawdę myślisz, że skoro żyją tutaj dzięki magii, nie są prawdziwe? Naprawdę?  
\- Białe, wiecznie żywe aksamitki? Jak mogą być prawdziwe? Są piękne, tak. Ale żyją tylko dzięki magii - mówi powoli, uparcie. Scorpius pochyla się nad jednym z klombów i zrywa kilka kwiatów. Dotyka płatkami jej policzka. Już nie są białe. Są żywe, prawdziwe, w każdym odcieniu żółci, oranżu i delikatnego brązu, jaki mogłaby sobie wyobrazić.  
\- Są wieczne tylko tutaj. Ale żyją i żyją naprawdę.  
Luna kiwa głową poważnie.

 **8.**  
Jej uśmiech jest niczym księżyc.  
\- Spróbuj jeszcze raz! - mówi, a Scorpius znowu unosi różdżkę. Stara się przywołać jakieś szczęśliwe wspomnienie. Nie _jakieś_ szczęśliwe, najszczęśliwsze.  
\- Nie umiem, Luno. To zbyt trudne! - Patrzy na niego swoimi rozmarzonymi oczami. Marszczy czoło, jakby uważała to zaklęcie za jedno z tych podstawowych, które rzuca każdy.  
\- Umiesz, wystarczy dobre wspomnienie. – Luna przymyka oczy i z jej różdżki wyskakuje mlecznobiały zajączek.  
\- Dobre wspomnienie – szepcze Scorpius i zastanawia się, jak wytłumaczyć jej, że nie wie, które z nich jest dobre? Jak wytłumaczyć jej, że ma wrażenie, jakby jego życie było długą, prostą linią, bez większych załamań, ale i bez wzniesień? Nie pamięta niczego, co byłoby na tyle szczęśliwe, by mogło się zmaterializować. Luna powoli wstaje z fotela. Powoli wyciąga ku niemu dłoń, przesuwa nią po jego powiekach, zamykając je. Dalej dotyka delikatnie policzka, zsuwa palce na jego szyję, jakby chciała zbadać jego puls, który zdradziecko przyspiesza.  
\- Zamknij oczy, oczyść umysł. Otwórz pamięć i serce. Coś uda ci się znaleźć, na pewno – mówi cicho, kładąc palce na jego obojczyku. Scorpius oddycha głęboko.  
\- _Expecto Patronum_ – mówi na wydechu. Na końcu jego różdżki pojawia się na kilka sekund srebrzysta mgiełka. Luna śmieje się jak mała dziewczynka i klaszcze w dłonie.

 **9.**  
Ogród kurczy się z każdym oddechem.  
Czuje na swoich policzkach delikatny ruch drżących rzęs. Wciąga w płuca powietrze, które wreszcie smakuje. Które wreszcie jest. Przy zamkniętych powiekach widzi więcej niż kiedykolwiek. Tak długo na to czekali, na to zetknięcie warg, które jest jak pieczęć. Które jest domem i ciepłem, i ogniem, i gwiazdami w noc ciemną.  
Ten pierwszy pocałunek jest jak rzeka, która pociągnie ich dalej. Luna trochę się tego boi. Boi się tego tak bardzo, że sięga po więcej. Czuje dłonie na swojej twarzy, we włosach, oddaje pocałunki z pasją, czuje się, jakby znów miała te szesnaście lat. Jakby znów mogła przeżyć te wojenne, szare lata, po których został jej tylko ten smutny, księżycowy uśmiech.  
Scorpius opiera swoje czoło o jej i patrzy na nią pytająco. A ona nie może, nie potrafi pokręcić przecząco głową, nie może się odsunąć, odepchnąć go.  
Ciągnie mnie do niego, myśli i wybucha perlistym śmiechem.

 **10.**  
Budzi ją zapach kwiatów.  
Jak zawsze od czasu, gdy zarzuciła fałsz ogrodom Malfoyów. Mimowolnie się uśmiecha. Wstaje powoli, celebruje poranek. Rozczesuje długie włosy, które i tak zawsze są splątane. Rolf czasami mawia, że równie splątane jak jej myśli.  
Luna zastanawia się, czy może kochać ich obu. Czy może kochać Rolfa, z jego brunatnymi oczami i poważnym uśmiechem, z jego chęcią poznania, jednocześnie kochając Scorpiusa, którego włosy lśnią w słońcu i który mógłby być jej synem. Czasami Luna zastanawia się, czym właściwie jest miłość, przyjaźń i czas. Bo przecież kocha wszystkich swoich przyjaciół i nie jest to nic zdrożnego. To czas jest w tej układance draniem i to też czasami zadziwia Lunę. Wydaje się, jakby całe życie było tylko kwestią czasu.  
Gdy w końcu wydaje na ten magiczny, zwariowany świat dwóch chłopców, już nie zastanawia się, czy może kochać ich obu. Po prostu to robi.

 **11.**  
Za oknem pada deszcz.  
Luna siedzi w dużym wykuszowym oknie blisko pokoju chłopców. Zaczyna marznąć, otula się lekkim szlafrokiem, podkurcza nogi. Żałuje. Żałuje, że zgodziła się z decyzją Rolfa. Chciałaby mieć go przy sobie. Chciałaby czasami być bardziej słońcem niż księżycem. Chciałaby tłuc talerze i krzyczeć, że nigdzie nie pojedzie, że nie zostawi jej w ostatnich tygodniach ciąży z obcymi prawie ludźmi. Chciałaby sypać iskry spojrzeniem i płonąć gniewem. Chciałaby topić jego arystokratyczny lód, a nie tylko się w nim blado odbijać.  
Chciałaby żałować. Bo powinna.  
\- Tutaj jesteś. – Twarz Scorpiusa rozświetla uśmiech. Luna ma wrażenie, że jego włosy jaśnieją w mroku korytarza.  
\- Przejdziemy się?  
\- Pada deszcz.  
\- Czy to nam w czymś przeszkadza? Nie mamy wiele czasu – mówi Scorpius, a Luna zastanawia się, co dokładnie ma na myśli. Wstępują do chłopców, potem do jej pokoju, gdzie się przebiera. Ogród w deszczu jest zupełnie innym miejscem. Cała magia spływa po liściach, wsiąka w ziemię. Nawet magiczne ogrody potrzebują czasami burzy i deszczu.  
Scorpius obejmuje ją delikatnie, jednym z tych naturalnych gestów, które zrodziły się między nimi w ciągu zaledwie kilku tygodni. Obejmuje ją tak, jakby tylko jego ciało mogło kiedykolwiek pasować do jej własnego. Stają jej w oczach łzy, gdy musi wyślizgnąć się z jego objęć.  
\- Kochanie, nie możemy. Wiesz, że nie możemy – szepcze. Scorpius odsuwa się od niej lekko, przypatruje się jej, jakby szukał w niej śladu tej księżycowej księżniczki. Na próżno.  
\- O czym ty mówisz? Luno! - Łapie ją za dłonie, drżące i mokre. Któreś z nich zapomniało podtrzymać zaklęcie odpychające deszcz. Luna kręci głową.  
\- Scorpius! Nie możesz wiecznie udawać! W tym domu w którejś pracowni jest twoja matka! W innym pokoju są moje dzieci! Nie możesz nie widzieć, że on istnieje. - Budzi się w niej ogień, który nie wypali się tak łatwo. - Istnieje, jest moim mężem - kończy szeptem.  
Scorpius jest antyczną rzeźbą. Ale wcale nie tą piękną, którą ona udawała ledwie kilka tygodni temu. Jest kamieniem, marmurem i lodem. Jest wszystkim tym, czym nie powinien być przez nią, jeśli naprawdę go kocha.  
\- Jak dobrze spojrzeć, to nawet nic nie zobaczysz. Więc pozwól mi być ślepym jeszcze przez jakiś czas.  
Luna wybucha szlochem, po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna nie uśmiecha się. Nie uśmiecha się lekko, delikatnie, księżycowo, szeroko. Nie uśmiecha się wcale, bo wypłakuje właśnie w błękit szaty Scorpiusa wszystkie swoje uczucia wzbudzone okrutnie i na próżno.

 **12.**  
Najczęściej po prostu nie pamięta o jego istnieniu.  
A może inaczej – pamięta, gdzieś na skraju świadomości pamięta. Czasami to przychodzi samo, jest jak cios w skroń, bolesne i mdlące. Ale pozwala na odnalezienie swojego miejsca. Przypomina mu, jak niewiele ma do niej praw. Więc gdy całuje jej przedramiona i ma wrażenie, że widzi tam ślady innych ust, mruga tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe, aż łzy zamazują mu obraz. I ślady znikają. Czasami widzi jego cień w jej oczach, gdy znika z nich ona sama. Ale przez większość czasu udają, że nie pamiętają. Tak jest lepiej. Tak jest piękniej. To tak jakby ktoś powiedział im, że mają tylko to pół roku i przestrzegł ich, by nie zmarnowali tego, co dostali. I nie marnują. Oczywiście, czasami się kłócą, czasami nie rozumieją. Zdarza się, że jedno z nich powie coś całkiem nieostrożnie, a drugie poczuje się zranione.  
Scorpius czasami myśli o niej później. Po tym jak już wyślizgnie mu się na zawsze. Chciałby powiedzieć mu, by o nią dbał, chciałby go ostrzec, że za każdym razem, gdy będzie dla niej chłodny, ona przypomni sobie inne ciepło. Że nawet jeśli mają tylko chwilę - to wystarczy. To wystarczy, by wbił się w jej wspomnienia, by utkwił jak maleńka iskra za mostkiem. A przynajmniej ma taką nadzieję. Bo daje z siebie wszystko.  
Dają tej miłości tyle, ile można w obecnej sytuacji. Z Rolfem gdzieś tam daleko, z bliźniętami w kołysce, z nieświadomymi Malfoyami za ścianą. Ale nie rozmawiają o tym. Gdyby Luna kiedyś musiała powiedzieć Scorpiusowi, że to tylko te kilka tygodni, te kilka dni, że wyrywają sobie ten czas, a potem już nigdy więcej – chyba pękłoby jej serce. Ale Scorpius to wie. Dlatego oba ich serca pękają, z każdym dniem pękają lekko i nieodczuwalnie. Rozmiar zniszczeń ocenią później. Teraz jest dobrze.

 **13.**  
Słońce lśni w jego włosach.  
Promienie przeświecają przez liście nad ich głowami, znacząc jasnymi cętkami ich twarze. W powietrzu unosi się błogość, Luna wręcz czuje jej słodki smak i zapach. Zagląda z czułością do wiklinowej kołyski. Lorkan śpi z piąstkami zaciśniętymi nad głową. Jego drobne usteczka poruszają się w tym samym rytmie jak wtedy, gdy je. Może śni, że unosi się na truskawkowej chmurze w królestwie pełnym smacznych obłoków? Lysander ani myśli zająć się spaniem i śnieniem. Popiskuje radośnie w ramionach Scorpiusa, mocno trzymając jego palec. Ten drań, czas, znów myśli Luna i stara się zapamiętać jak najwięcej z tej sceny. Jak najwięcej z każdego dnia spędzonego w tym wiecznie żywym ogrodzie, wśród kwiatów, które są wieczne tylko tutaj, ale mogłyby żyć gdzieś indziej.  
\- _Mogłoby_ to jedno ze smutniejszych słów, nie uważasz, kochanie? - wyrywa jej się. Nie chciała tego powiedzieć, nie chciała, by wyparły z powietrza słodycz błogości. Ale Scorpius nagle staje się taki poważny, jak gdyby widział już milion niespełnionych miłości, wszystkie je przebolał i odnalazł spokój.  
\- Jest też najpiękniejsze, Luno – mówi i patrzy na nią, jakby była strzelistą budowlą pełną witraży, od których nie sposób odwrócić spojrzenia choćby na sekundy. Podaje jej dziecko i wyciąga różdżkę.  
\- Masz rację. I ten drań, czas, też bywa piękny. Szczególnie, gdy zastyga jak tutaj.  
\- _Expecto Patronum_ – mówi Scorpius, a na końcu jego różdżki materializuje się srebrzysty gronostaj. Luna uśmiecha się, gdy zwija się na jej podołku i znika.

 **14.**  
Sufit oślepia bielą.  
Na jej stoliku nocnym po raz ostatni stoją drobne aksamitki. Pochyla się nad nimi i ma wrażenie, że widzi, jak długie palce Scorpiusa je zrywają. Spogląda na zegarek, do przyjazdu Rolfa zostało jeszcze kilka godzin. Ma nadzieję na jeszcze jeden uścisk dłoni, dotyk na policzku. Może ostatni pocałunek, ten najsłodszy, który płynnie przejdzie w kolejne i kolejne. Aż w końcu oderwą się od siebie, odwrócą spojrzenia. Odejdą.  
Przemywa twarz zimną wodą, zarzuca na ramiona szlafrok i wychodzi zajrzeć do chłopców. Korytarze - ledwie kilka miesięcy temu tak obce, ciemne i nieprzystępne - teraz zdają się być po prostu znajome. Stawia krok za krokiem na miękkim dywanie, jej bose stopy doskonale znają drogę. Przystaje przed ciężkimi drzwiami, spodziewając się usłyszeć tylko ciszę, być może któregoś z chłopców wydającego te miękkie, kocie dźwięki. Na pewno nie pomruk męskich głosów. Serce jej przyspiesza - tam nie powinno być nikogo prócz skrzata! Nikogo, nikogo, nikt nie powinien móc wejść do tego błękitno-złotego pokoiku, nikt nie powinien móc skrzywdzić jej chłopców! Przecież to już się skończyło, już dawno temu! Całym swoim ciężarem napiera na drzwi, oczy jej płoną, ma wrażenie, jakby gołymi rękami mogła zabić kilku śmierciożerców, o ile tylko pochylaliby się nad jedną z kołysek. Wpada do pokoju w rozchełstanym szlafroku, z rozczochranymi włosami.  
\- Jest i moja księżycowa żona! - wykrzykuje Rolf i oddaje Lysandera w ręce skrzata. Luna pozwala się objąć mężowi jak marionetka, instynktownie wtula się w te znajome ramy, do których tak przecież pasowała. Ale coś nie jest tak, jak być powinno. Szybko się oswobadza, poprawia włosy, zawiązuje pasek szlafroka.  
\- Rolf, nie spodziewałam się ciebie – sili się na entuzjazm. - Poznałeś już naszych chłopców?  
\- Nie mogłem się doczekać, złapałem wcześniejszy świstoklik przez ocean. Dziękuję, Luno. – Całuje ją z namaszczeniem w oba policzki i wsuwa w jej włosy za uchem spinkę w kształcie ważki. To stary, magiczny gest, którym mężczyzna nagradza kobietę za trudy porodu. Za trudy, które Luna już nieco zapomniała.  
\- Dziękuję – mówi Luna, dotykając pamiątki z pierwszej podróży Rolfa odbytej bez niej.  
\- Zostaniecie na obiedzie, tak jak planowaliśmy? - pyta Astoria, a Luna dopiero teraz zdaje sobie sprawę, że w pokoju są jeszcze Malfoyowie.  
\- Kochanie? - Rolf unosi brew.  
\- Chętnie, dziękuję, Astorio. Nie zdążyłam się jeszcze spakować.  
Spędzają godzinę w jej pokoju, z którego niespodziewanie zniknął bukiecik aksamitek. Potem przenoszą się do pokoju chłopców, by spakować wszystkie ubranka i zabawki. Rolf nie odstępuje jej na krok, opowiada o podróży, snuje plany na kolejną książkę, wypytuje o chłopców. Luna uśmiecha się, tym swoim uśmiechem, który ludzie nazywają „księżycowym”. A jeśli ich nie słyszy - zupełnie inaczej. To też już nie boli, minęły lata, odkąd ostatni raz płakała po rzuconej w twarz Pomylunie.  
Jedzą obiad z Malfoyami, to posiłek, jakich wiele przeżyła właśnie w tej jadalni. Nie łapie spojrzenia Scorpiusa, czemu miałaby? W tym pokoju nigdy nie byli nikim więcej jak młodym chłopcem i znajomą jego rodziców.  
Gdy są gotowi do wyjścia, dziękuje za gościnę Astorii i Draco, podaje dłoń Scorpiusowi.  
\- Żyj długo, żyj szczęśliwie, Scorpiusie, dziedzicu Malfoyów – mówi, słowa pojawiają się same.

 **0.**  
Niektóre klątwy to życzenia wypowiedziane w złą godzinę.


End file.
